disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnidroid v.10
Omnidroid v.10 is the final Omnidroid created by Syndrome. It is the largest, strongest, and seemingly smartest of the Omnidroids. It is the secondary antagonist of Pixar's 2004 feature film, The Incredibles (since Mirage reformed). Background Powers The Omnidroid was an extremely powerful and supremely dangerous weapon of mass destruction. Thus, it contains an incredible variety of powers due to its technological advancements: *'Strength:' The Omnidroid was incredibly strong. It could pick up and throw enormous boulders over vast distances, punch down trees, and hold its ground against Mr. Incredible himself. Its strength allowed it to punch through concrete and thick ice, and also make craters in entire roads just by lowering its body. *'Intelligence/calculative powers:' The Omnidroid was also preternaturally intelligent, even for a computer. Its programmings enabled it to effortlessly and immediately overcome any obstacle or opponent it was confronted with; as a result, it never fled from an opponent and was utterly relentless in combat. The Omnidroid was so intelligent that it began to question why it had to be controlled by its creator, and quickly figured out how to overcome Syndrome's control over it. *'Laser cannon:' The final version of the Omnidroid was equipped with a head-mounted laser cannon. *'Flight:' The Omnidroid, thanks to the rocket launchers in its claws, was able to fly clean off the ground without effort. *'Durability:' The Omnidroid was absolutely resistant to effectively any physical attack from bullets, missiles and even the incredible strength of Mr. Incredible. The only material hard enough to penetrate its armor, ironically, was the Omnidroid itself. The armor surrounding its head, and main gun were weaker, however, and could be damaged Appearances ''The Incredibles The Omnidroid initially attacks and defeats Mr. Incredible after ambushing him in Syndrome's conference room. The hero only managed to escape its clutches after Syndrome falls into a monologous rant, hurling Bob away from the robot in a fevered rage. With the success of the robot in capturing Mr. Incredible, Syndrome finalizes the design and programming and moves forward with Project Kronos. Two nights later, the robot is loaded into a rocket, which is launched with coordinates aimed at Metroville. After Bob Parr and his family were captured by Syndrome, the villain reveals his plan: to unleash Omnidroid v.10 on Metroville and let it wreak havoc, and then appear and defeat it using his remote and his super weapons, so that he would be hailed as a hero, one giant step towards his ultimate goal of putting an end to all Supers. The Omnidroid wreaks havoc around the city and the military fails to stop it. At Syndrome's island lair, the henchmen revel in news coverage of the rampage. The Omnidroid throws a fuel truck that nearly crushes several civilians, but Syndrome catches it. He uses the remote to cause one of the Omnidroid's legs to drop off. As he cheers for himself, pleased at what he is doing, the Omnidroid notices that the remote controls it. As per its programming, Omnidroid identifies a flaw in its tactics, IE that it can be remote controlled, and blasts the controller off of Syndrome's wrist, who then flees in terror. The Parr family escape with help from a repentant Mirage and arrive in the city in a camp bus that crashes. The Omnidroid sees them there and attacks the costumed family, and a climactic battle between the Incredibles and the Omnidroid erupts. The Omnidroid attacks first, trying to crush Dash Parr. Violet Parr saves him by creating a force-field, but the Omnidroid destroys the field with its mass. Bob is able to lift the Omnidroid but is thrown away. He knocks the Omnidroid to the ground as Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone) arrives, having found his suit. He freezes the Omnidroid's joints, but it does nothing and he and Bob are thrown away. Bob lands beside the remote, and recognizes it and yells out that he has it, accidentally drawing the robot's attention. Bob uses the remote to detach another of the Omnidroid's legs before throwing the remote to Dash. The Omnidroid fires at him before Elastigirl manages to destroy its gun. During the intervening battle, more of the new v.10's capabilities are revealed, including rocket-powered missile claws and a limited ability to fly on jets built into its "feet". The Omnidroid chases after Lucius and Dash, who drop the remote. Bob tries to reach the remote but the droid fires one of its claws and it catches him. Lucius freezes the ground and the Omnidroid slips and falls from Helen tripping it. Violet grabs the remote and flees. She presses a button and the Omnidroid flies into a building. Dash presses a button and Bob, who is trapped in the Omnidroid's claw, is thrown out. He realizes that the only thing that can penetrate the Omnidroid's metal shell is its own weapons, flashing back on how he defeated v.09 previously. He grabs the claw and tells Helen to press the button. Lucius creates an ice wall, but the Omnidroid breaks through with little difficulty. When it is close enough, Helen presses the button and it causes the claw to fly out of Bob's hand and through the Omnidroid, piercing its shell and extracting its core. It stands motionless for a few seconds before tipping over and falling down, and then explodes. Video Game The Omnidroid appears as the final boss in the video game of the same name's final level "Save the World". Unlike the other Omnidroid bosses in the game, the Omnidroid 10 has five lives instead of three. Disney INFINITY Omnidroid appears in ''Disney INFINITY. It is a very important character in the 3DS version, as it appears as an opponent and boss in the final board. It must be destroyed three times before the player can win the game. Each adventure shows a series of challenges that breaks down the bot until it makes its final attempt. If the player loses, it will regain life by destroying the buildings on the game board until it is fully healed. The characters must catch up to it or wait until it catches up to the player. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure The Omnidroid appears as the boss of ''The Incredibles stages in the platform video game, Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. In the first Incredibles level: Jungle Rumble, which took place after Syndrome's defeat, the Incredibles return to Nomanisan Island with Mirage to ensure that the location is safe. However, there was one Omnidroid left that abducts Mirage and took her to the volcano base. The player teams up with Violet to go after them and free Mirage. In the second Incredibles episode: Omnidroid Bash, this Omnidroid was revealed to not be the only one: an entire Omnidroid factory was functioning and a new Omnidroid (called an Omnidroid 9000) is working and is following its original programming to wreck the city by creating an Omnidroid army. Luckily the player and Dash set the factory to auto-destruct mode, taking out the other Omnidroids in the process (some of which serve as obstacles in the level despite being unfunctional). In the third Incredibles level: Save Metroville!, one Omnidroid remained and headed for Metroville. The player and Mr. Incredible, with help from Frozone, combats the giant robot. The Omnidroid was eventually finally defeated the same way it was in the film, the only difference was that it didn't explode. A model of the Omnidroid with a working laser scanner also appears in the Incredibles area where the 3rd Incredibles episode can be played. Gallery Trivia *It's assumed that this model differed from other versions in terms of color. The two models before it, 08 and 09, were medium grey in color, whilst the 10 was a metallic black. **In addition, the visors on 10's heads are red, while the ones on 09's and 08's heads are orange and blue respectively. **Unlike the Omnidroids 08 and 09, the 10 is also covered in panels of plated armor. *The Omnidroid 10 is five stories tall, making it the largest Omnidroid built. *When Mirage and Mr. Incredible discuss how the Omnidroid v.8 was smart enough to figure it was being controlled, this would implicate later on how the Omnidroid v.10 would figure out it was controlled by Syndrome. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:Henchmen Category:Those destroyed Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Silent characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Weapons Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters